


Shut up (blind ninjas and blunt knives)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Mercenaries, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: It’s been a while since Matt and (Y/N)’s last date. When they decide to change that Fisk, who is now behind bars, somehow ruins it. The merc with a mouth is unsure about his victim, how exactly does Matt get out of this one?





	Shut up (blind ninjas and blunt knives)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emotional_Spaniard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/gifts).



> This was requested by One_Shot_Marvel_Girl, go check her out (she writes some good Drarry fics)

It had been too long since (Y/N) and Matt’s last date. It was at a little tea parlour that smelt of lavender and vanilla, the two had adored it, finding themselves looking back on the memory more than they’d like to admit. 

That was before all the Wilson Fisk drama. He was in prison now, everyone was safe. So, to celebrate (Y/N) took Matt out to a small cafe near the docks with a view of the water. it’s beautiful. That was until glasses started to shatter. 

Both (Y/N) and Matt dove to the floor, covering their heads as they crawled for cover. “What the hell was that?” (Y/N) huffed, drawing in a shaky breath. “A mercenary,” Matt answered after catching a whiff of the familiar man’s aftershave. 

“His name is wade, you might know him as Deadpool. He doesn’t know me as Matt. Someone’s hired him to kill me!” The lawyer shouted over the shattering of glass. “So you're telling me an unkillable merc is trying to kill you?!” (Y/N) exclaimed. 

The door burst open and Matt hurriedly put a hand over (Y/N)’s mouth, before rolling under a long table that was covered by a particularly large cloth. “Matthew Murdock! I know you’re in here. I have a message from Fisk!” Wade called out, making Matt curse at how gullible he was. It was stupid to think that Fisk couldn’t get to him just because he was behind bars. 

“Matty, is there any way out?” (Y/N) whispered into the vigilante’s ear, instantly regretting it as a pair of combat boots thumped over. The two of them froze, not daring to breathe as the man above them hovered around. The man muttered, “shut up yellow I know what I’m doing,” to himself before strolling off again.

Matt ‘looked’ down at (Y/N) and a pit of guilt grew in his chest. She looked terrified, curled up into his chest whilst mouthing something that sounded a lot like, “I swear to god if my phone’s broken.” Her heartbeat was normal though, that’s what threw Matt off. Was she not scared? 

He was too busy thinking it over to realise that she had grabbed a butter knife off the table above. She rolled from under the table, sliding under another as soon as she spotted where the merc was. 

Before she would have a chance to regret it, she crawled out, making sure she was nowhere near the anti-hero. She had collected a few more of the blunt knives on her journey, dropping them in her pocket as she slid from one table to the next. 

Eventually, she found herself near the man’s shoes once again. Sliding a knife from her pocket, she jabbed it into his thigh before jumping up and forcing them in whatever skin she could find. 

“Wow, that took a sharp turn,” Wade commented before grabbing her around the neck. “Murdock! Are you gonna let your little girlfriend die to save your own ass? Come on, I’m not going to hurt you!” Wade called out as (Y/N) choked and coughed. 

“Wade for fuck sake it’s me!” Matt growled as he left the cover of the table. “Me?” Wilson questioned, a confused look masking his face. “No, you idiot! Daredevil” he added the last part in a hushed tone, he knew no one was in the building but there could be audio on the cameras. 

“Oh shit! Wait what? You’re blind!” Deadpool pointed out. “I’ll explain it late just let (Y/N) go!” Matt hissed, consequently making Wade drop the girl who gasped for breath. “Sos dudette, Fisk pays good,” the merc told (Y/N) as if it would excuse his actions. 

“You okay sweetheart?” Matt questioned as he knelt down next to (Y/N) who just nodded in response. “How did you know she nodded?” Wade asked as he watched the two hug. “Are you really blind? Cause, you’re like a ninja. Don’t get me wrong, your a good ninja but you’re blind. How do you do that? Can you teach me?” Wade rambled. “Wade, right?” (Y/N) asked as she pulled away from the hug. “Yes.” Deadpool nodded happily as if he hadn’t just tried to kill the two of them. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
